College At Last
by GeorgListingsfuturewife
Summary: Edward and Bella have left for college but while everything is going fine will there be a mysterious turn in their lives?


**Hey, this is my second story so I really hope you like it. It is from Edwards point of view most of the time but sometimes changes to Bella's point of view in future chapters. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything **

___________________________________________________________________________________

Bella and I stepped into Berklee School of Music. Bella majoring in Musical Business/Management and I was majoring in Composition and minoring in performing on the piano. It was a wonderful thought that we were both able to go to college. We found our apartment that we would be renting out because we wanted to be together. I was also a little worried that I would be stuck with some guy that was like Rosalie. She didn't admit it but I think she was a little scared of it too. Bella looked so excited that she was finally able to go to college. I was too. When we got into the apartment we looked around. We saw that it had a beautiful black grand piano in it. I rushed over to it and sat down, playing a song I have never played before.

"That sounds amazing." Bella said as she sat down next to me on the bench."What is it called?"

"I don't know what to call it."I said, and started thinking about what it should be called. It sounded romantic but fierce. It reminded me of Bella quite a bit. " I think it should be called, Fur Bella."

"I love you. That's so sweet." she said and kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled and said, "Anything for you, my love." I said as I continued playing. I looked over at her and she smiled back. I almost lost my concentration and had to turn back though.

She leaned on my arm and I could feel her blinking on my shoulder. I felt my heart beat speed up. I stopped playing to see what time it was and she sat up. "Don't stop playing, I like it."

"Anything you want, Bells.", and I started playing again.

She leaned back down and relaxed again when I started playing. After a while I stopped playing. " We have to unpack." I said and she sat up and looked around. She looked so amazing. I gave her the bigger room because she seemed to have a lot more stuff than me, but she told me that she wanted to share the room with me. So we went into the room and unpacked all our stuff. Once we were done we started some music and lied down on the bed, her head on my chest and her arm around my waist with my arm around her shoulder. We layed there for an hour and got up to go to our Ear Training class. When class was over we went to get lunch in the campus cafeteria. After we got our lunch we went to explore the campus and met the conductor of the orchestra. He had me play piano for him and offered to have me play a show next Friday. I wanted to spend the time with Bella, but she said that she wanted to hear me play. So I took the offer.

We looked around the campus. We saw everything from the theater, to the library, to the gym. I thought it was strange that they had a gym at a music school and wondered if it was because they wanted their performers took look good. Bella told me that they actually had a sports team though and a lot of students like to us the gym.

When we got back to the back to the apartment we lied down on the bed again. We started talking about what had happened in the past. I questioned why she was still with me after all that we had been through and remembered that we had bee through really good times too. I love her and she loves me, and nothing could ever change our feelings for each other no matter what happens. I couldn't help but love her. She was so beautiful and amazing. I kissed her on her head and then rested mine on it. She looked up at me and said, "I can't wait until we get married."

I knelt down on one knee and said "I love you Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

She smiled at me "Edward Masen Cullen, yes!"

We stood up and she jumped into my arms. I kissed her as much as I possibly could. I We both agreed that we had to wait until we were done with college to get married. We had to make sure that nothing would make us not want to finish school. Even though I really did want to get married. The only thing is that I had to get an engagement ring for Bella and I didn't know where to get it. But I didn't care she was so worth it and the way her face lit up when she she heard me ask her to marry me. I hope she has the same expression when I give her the ring. ___________________________________________________________________________________

**I know this might seem really boring but the story really hasn't started yet. Please look at chapter two when it comes out.**

**Please review criticism helps.**


End file.
